Pain
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

He could taste blood as the blows came, faster and harder than before. He knew he ought to scream, to cry out for help, but deep down he knew nobody would hear him. Nobody ever heard him. So he had given up.

His eyes were sad, broken, and dead. He didn't care about the blows anymore, but accepted them as a part of his life. He watched as the man's mouth moved, but he heard no sound. He watched in what seemed slow motion as the fist was raised again, but he made no move to get out of the way.

To him, seconds seemed like hours, and hours like years. Cold fingers suddenly clamped around his neck, and he felt his feet lift from the floor. He opened his mouth, but no air came. His vision started to go spotty. He was going to die here. He knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to care. After all, death was just another thing he had learned to live with, alongside the pain.

/

He watched as the blood flowed into the crisp white snow, staining it crimson. A hand clamped on his shoulder and steered him away, as distant sirens came near. He was led to a car, and tossed in between two gorilla-like men. As always, they bound his hands, ankles, elbows and knees. They called him a demon, a soulless killer. Maybe he was.

He stared at his hands, stained red with his victims' blood. His eyes were hard, guarded, and dead. There was no light or warmth. He was a pawn, made to be used and cast away at need. Trained to be a ruthless killer.

Death was all he'd ever known.

/

He was numb. He could smell the retched stink of burnt flesh, but he made no move to leave. He watched with emotionless, cold, and dead eyes. His mind didn't register the pain of the flames licking his arms or legs.

He was jostled and smacked by the stream of people rushing past, but he made no move to follow. He would die, as those around him were doomed to do. He'd given up the fight long before it had started. No all he could do was watch as the last of the people burned alive. They were strangers, who cared only of themselves.

Why should he care about them if they didn't even glance his way. He would burn alive, and he wouldn't move an inch as he did so. Death was a gift for him, and he was more than ready to receive it.

**/AN/**

**...Yeah...I'm starting to think I'm a really depressing person.**

**Anyway, these are all each a different character. One is Suoh, one Nokoru, and the other Akira. Try and guess to see fi you all know which one is which.**

**Just so you know, I have no clue where this story is going to go, as my fingers type the first thing in my head, so I'm coming along for the ride as well. I hope it'll turn out alright, and at least not too depressing. I don't want to be considered an unhappy person, because I'm not really. It's jsut late, I don't want to go to school tomorrow, and this is what I'm thinking about at the moment.**

**Please tell me what you think and give me some ideas as to where this could possibly go, as I'm winging it at the moment. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. Why wasn't I dead? A face appeared in my vision. I watched the lips move, but no sound reached me. It never did.

After always blocking out the screaming and yelling, my world had turned silent. There was no screaming, no yelling, no laughter, and no music. Only silence. I did not know if that was a blessing or curse, as it had become another factor I'd come to live with.

I did not recognize the man in my sight, nor did I care to know him. He was a factor, one that I would lean to deal with or forget about in due time. His lips kept moving but the silence remained. He did not seem to realize I did not hear him.

I turned my head to the side the man was not on, and my gaze locked onto a pale blue wall. This was a different place than I had previously been. Yet another factor to add into my life. I dimly realized my life was changing, yet I had no idea how. It would just become another factor in time.

A hand on my shoulder caused me to look up. The unknown man was staring at me, and though his hand rested on my shoulder, I felt no pain. I wasn't sure what that meant, as any touch had always brought pain with it.

The man's lips moved again, yet the silence still remained.

/

I dimly felt the car stop, but paid it no heed. I was roughly dragged from the car and shoved to the ground, my cheek scraping the sharp edges of stone, and crimson blood flowing from the scrape.

My world was stained red. The only color I knew, was red. Everything around me, was red. My world had only one color to it – red.

I don't know what happened, but I was being handed off from one person to the next until I felt my arms and legs dangle free, the bindings gone. Soft voices mumbled around me, but I didn't listen.

Gentle hands wiped the blood from my cheek, and a soft voice muttered I'd be alright. They lied to me, for so long as I saw red, I'd never be alright.

Light, dark, bright, dull – every shade of red there was and more. It was all I saw. It was all I knew.

I was put in another car, though leaned against something soft. The soft voice continued to whisper to me, telling me I was alright, and everything would be fine.

Nothing would be fine as long as I saw red.

I hate the color red.

/

This wasn't right. I should be dead. I should have been burned alive by now. So why was I in a bed? Why was there someone staring at me and telling me I was safe? This couldn't be right.

I watched the man take a bag and fill it with what seemed to be ice. He told me it would be cold as it was placed on my arm.

I didn't feel anything. Nothing was cold, and there was no pain from the fire. I turned to the side and saw white sheets on the bed. Maybe they were soft. They could have been made of steel and I wouldn't be able to tell.

Nothing was the way it should be. I wasn't dead, and there was no fire around me. Instead there was a man telling me how scared he'd been when he found me. Why would he be scared? I didn't know him. He was another stranger.

Strangers didn't care. They passed you by without a second thought. They only cared for themselves. So why did the man look so happy?

What was it like to feel happy? I don't know. I can't feel anything. No pain, no sadness, no anger, and no joy.

Everything was numb.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I closed my last file. It had been a long and tiresome week. Sadness filled my eyes as I thought of the three young boys who'd been admitted here. They were all so young, but they'd been through so much.

I'd volunteered to take on their counseling after I'd heard of their situations. After I went to see them, I was even more determined to help them.

I turned around and brought out their files, opening them to re-read the information regarding the incidents they were in. It scared me to see how similar their situations were. All had lost their parents and been taken into foster homes.

One had gotten an abusive family with a father who was all too willing to take his anger out on the boy while the wife got drunk and yelled at him, angering him even more.

The second one had been taken in by a gang leader and taught how to kill as soon as he arrived. Not only did they train him as their personal assassin, but they kept him tied up and abused him mentally as well as physically.

The last one had moved from family to family as the parents decided they didn't want a child or had one of their own or just couldn't take care of him anymore. He was ignored, isolated, and treated more as a servant that a son.

All had been abandon. All had been abused. All had been scarred.

And I was the one who got to try and heal them.

**/**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as often. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Alright, so I think that this story will start to get somewhere with this chapter. We've been introduced to the characters, (try and guess which is which) they've been saved from their horrible lives and now we meet the doctor who will try and heal them. I think this will be from his point of view from now on, but I'm not 100% sure. Don't hold me to it. Anyway, I HOPE to update sooner than I've been.**

**Thanks to all who bothered to click on this story! Ever greater thanks to those who've actually reviewed and stayed with this! I'm amazed!**


End file.
